Stuck On You
by chewybomb
Summary: Jaehyun harusnya tidak menjalani ini. Begitu juga dengan Jihoon. Tapi mereka sudah terlalu jauh. Its Jaehyun x Jihoon fic! [CrackPair;NCT & Wanna One Fic; JeffWink; Jaeyong; Winkdeep;Pink Sausages] [Nyerempet M ntar]
1. chapter 1

**INI CRACKPAIR. YANG GA SUKA CAW**

•

 **Find me on wattpad : mireukim_**

•

 **NCT's Jung Jaehyun**

•

 **Wanna One's Park Jihoon**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **Stuck On You**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 _'Aku mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk tentang hantu... Aku takut... Hihi(｡﹏｡)'_

Klik

 _Rewind._

'Aku mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk tentang hantu... Aku takut... Hihi(｡﹏｡)'

Klik

 _Rewind._ Aku mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk tentang-'

" _Come on Jeffrey, should you play that more than twice at this time?_ "

Johnny dan Jaehyun ada di tengah _on-air_ radio sekarang. Memutar lagu dari monster _rookie_ yang tengah naik daun sekarang, Wanna One. Jaehyun memusatkan perhatiannya pada artikel di ponselnya.

 _Wanna One Park Jihoon_

 _He's Too Much Cute_

Jaehyun memutar video dari aplikasi yang tengah viral itu berulang-ulang. _He has no idea_ ; _Jihoon is so cute_.

" _Oh, it comes, his part, listen it_ Jeff,"

 _'I wanna touch.'_

Jaehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Wajah se- _cute_ itu, itu suaranya?" tanya Jaehyun tidak yakin. Johnny tertawa kecil. "Remaja sekarang tumbuh terlalu baik, Jeff,"

Jaehyun mengiyakan Johnny, melirik ponselnya yang masih memutar video dari artikel Jihoon tadi.

 _'Hm._ _Not bad_.'

•••

"Aku harus ke toko kue, pulang lah duluan, hyung."

" _See you_ , Jeff."

Kue apa yang menyita waktu Jaehyun bahkan setelah pekerjaannya yang melelahkan selesai?

Tentu saja, kue untuk-

"Yongie hyung," lirih Jaehyun pelan. Ia menenteng erat _box_ berisi ice cream cake strawberry kesukaan Taeyong; _his_ Yongie, jika kau mau tau.

Jaehyun duduk di bangku halte. Terdiam menahan dinginnya tengah malam ini. Sesekali membenahi letak jaket dan maskernya. Suasana begitu hening sampai seorang laki-laki kecil duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah habis Daehwi, maafkan aku ya,"

"Aku kan sudah berusaha ih! Pokoknya aku mau pulang!"

Telepon diputus sepihak oleh laki-laki kecil itu. Ia mengenakan jaket tebal seperti Jaehyun, namun tidak mengenakan masker.

' _Park Jihoon?'_ Jaehyun mengira ngira.

Jaehyun memperhatikan wajah dibalik tudung jaket tersebut. Pipi bulat seputih salju, dengan semburat merah karena diterpa hawa dingin. Bibirnya semerah apel, menghembuskan asap dingin sambil sesekali menggosok tangannya, rambut caramelnya berkilauan terpapar sinar lampu halte.

 _He's too much cute_ , _for_ Jeffrey.

"Kau," Jaehyun menepuk bahu laki-laki kecil itu. "Park Jihoon?"

"Ah?"

Jihoon menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangannya. Menatap panik ke arah Jaehyun. Bola matanya bergetar sesekali berkedip, memastikan bahwa ia tidak mengenali orang ini.

 _'He's so cute,'_ pikir Jaehyun.

"Tidak usah panik. Aku seniormu. Kau akan mengenalku nanti." Jaehyun tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya. Perlahan ia mengelus poni Jihoon lembut, lalu melepas tudungnya hati-hati.

"Sun-sunbae..." cegah Jihoon takut. Ia takut ada yang melihat mereka disini. Akan menjadi perbincangan besar, bukan?

" _You're so cute_."

Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup pipi laki-laki gembul di depannya ini. Jihoon terkejut, dengan cepat mendorong pundak Jaehyun. Matanya kembali bergetar menatap Jaehyun takut.

"SBS _Power Radio_ , pukul 11 malam. Aku menunggu pesanmu, Park Jihoon." Jaehyun meletakkan kotak kue itu di pangkuan Jihoon, bertepatan dengan datangnya bis Jaehyun.

Mengelus kepalanya lagi, Jaehyun lalu melangkah ke bis,

"Aku benar-benar menunggumu."

Setelah itu, Jaehyun benar-benar meninggalkan Jihoon. Yang tengah bingung atas apa yang terjadi padanya barusan.

•••

Jaehyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum malam ini.

Apa yang ia tunggu, benar-benar datang.

Park Jihoon, pria kecil yang baru-baru ini menarik perhatiannya, tengah tertidur di sofa tunggu ruang siaran. Di meja ada kotak berwarna _peach_ terlilit pita, sepertinya Jihoon membawanya.

Tubuh Jaehyun merendah, menatap wajah tidur Jihoon. Matanya teduh, lekuk wajahnya terlihat sempurna dimata Jaehyun. Pipi bulat itu, terutama.

 _'The way he sleep, is cute too.'_

" _How can you be as cute as this_?" Jaehyun mengusap pipi dingin Jihoon lembut, takut membangunkan pemiliknya. Jihoon menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, seakan meminta Jaehyun untuk melakukannya lagi. Ia dingin, begitu dingin.

Jaehyun mengusap lagi pipi Jihoon. Entah kenapa Jaehyun ingin Jihoon nyaman dan hangat dalam tidurnya. Jaehyun tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari Jihoon Bahkan ketika Johnny mengetuk pintu kaca dari luar, Jaehyun tidak menyadarinya. Johnny memilih meninggalkan adiknya yang sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta itu.

Johnny harap, tidak akan terjadi lagi.


	2. chapter 2

**CRACK PAIR**

•

 **PART INI SEMI M(?)**

•

 **YANG GASUKA CAW**

•

•

•

•

•

 **Stuck On You**

•

•

•

•

•

 **Jaehyun x Jihoon**

•

•

•

•

•

Jihoon mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan asing, tanpa jaket hitamnya. Mata Jihoon menyapu seisi ruangan, mendapati jaketnya di hanger yang terpaku di balik pintu. Jihoon menghela nafasnya berat, masih mencerna apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aku harus mengabarinya," ujar Jihoon pelan. Sungguh, ia masih sangat mengantuk dan kasur ini terlalu sayang padanya.

"Jihoonie?" Pintu terbuka pelan. Laki-laki tinggi pemilik kamar dengan pengharum mint ini rupanya. Laki-laki yang tidak dapat menahan senyumannya ketika melihat Jihoon.

Itu Jaehyun.

Jihoon mengusap matanya, seraya menatap Jaehyun sambil mengiyakan bahwa ia sudah terbangun. Indranya mencium bau ramyun kuah pedas yang sukses membuatnya terbangun sempurna.

"Ramyeon, sunbae," Jihoon menarik baju Jaehyun, memberi kode bahwa perutnya sudah tidak dapat berkompromi lagi.

Jaehyun duduk di samping Jihoon, membiarkannya menghabiskan ramyun yang sebenarnya Jaehyun buat untuk dirinya sendiri. Jaehyun baru ingat bahwa laki-laki kecil ini ada di kamarnya;sebenarnya lupa.

Jaehyun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jihoon. Pipi bulatnya bergerak-gerak gemas, hidung mancungnya terpahat sempurna, dan bibir merah yang tengah sibuk melampiaskan hasrat laparnya itu.

Jaehyun ingin bibir itu.

Jaehyun tidak munafik;ia merindukan bibir Yongienya. Namun Jaehyun menyadari ia telah membuat kesalahan dan memberi jarak antara dia dengan Taeyong.

Tidak salah bukan berhalusinasi?

Jaehyun mengelus pipi Jihoon perlahan, memaksanya menatap retina Jaehyun. Lalu mengecup bibir merah itu dengan cepat, seolah Jihoon akan pergi setelahnya.

Jaehyun membawa Jihoon jatuh ke dalam dunianya. Sungguh, bahkan Jihoon telah menyimpannya mati-matian untuk Jinyoung. Tapi laki-laki di depannya ini, mengubah hati Jihoon dalam sekejap.

Dan Jaehyun ingin lebih.

Jaehyun mengangkat mangkuk ramyun dari tangan Jihoon, sambil perlahan mendorong Jihoon ke belakang, memperdalam kontak mereka. Jaehyun dengan lihai menaruh mangkuk tersebut di meja nakas di belakang Jihoon.

Jaehyun mengangkat dagu Jihoon, membelainya lembut, memperdalan ciuman mereka. Jihoon memejamkan matanya, mulai menikmati lumatan Jaehyun di bibirnya. Persetan dengan ponsel di jaketnya yang terus menerus berdering, ia juga menginginkan Jaehyun.

Perlahan Jaehyun memutus ciuman mereka, meninggalkan salivanya di bibir Jihoon. Jihoon menatapnya kebingungan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Jaehyun sambil mengambil jaket Jihoon dari hanger pintu. Jihoon mengangguk kecil, masih kebingungan dengan banyak kejutan yang menghampirinya hari ini.

" _Are you okay, kitty_?" Jaehyun mengelus surai _caramel_ Jihoon. Matanya menatap Jihoon lembut, memberi Jihoon pengertian bahwa ia tak akan menyakitinya. Jihoon baru saja sadar. Ia terperangkap dalam pesona Jaehyun. Pertemuan yang singkat, ciuman pertama yang menuntut, semua itu cukup bagi Jihoon untuk menjadikan Jaehyun nomer satu di hatinya.

Jihoon menggeleng pelan. Ia suka menatap Jaehyun. Ia suka bagaimana cara Jaehyun menatapnya. Ia suka bagaimana cara Jaehyun merebut bibirnya. Jihoon suka.

Jihoon mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jaehyun ragu-ragu. Ia ingin bibir itu lagi. Jihoon perlahan menariknya, berharap Jaehyun tidak menolaknya.

Tentu saja Jaehyun tidak menolak.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Jihoon mendesah pasrah saat Jaehyun mendorong pundaknya hingga tubuhnya terbaring sempurna dibawah Jaehyun. Jaehyun menciumnya lagi. Lebih kasar kali ini.

Tangan Jaehyun mulai menyelusup ke dalam hoodie merah muda Jihoon. Mengelus perut halusnya yang masih rata. Jaehyun menyeringai, melepas ciuman mereka lalu beralih ke telinga Jihoon.

"Mana janjimu Park Jihoon," bisik Jaehyun tepat di telinga Jihoon. Jihoon melenguh pelan, ia menyukai hembusan nafas Jaehyun di sana. Jaehyun menciumi daun telinga Jihoon, sesekali menjilatnya pelan.

Bibir Jaehyun perlahan turun kebawah. Mengangkat hoodie Jihoon sebatas dada.

Yang Jaehyun lihat, laki-laki kecil berusia 19 tahun di depannya ini benar-benar indah. Jaehyun tahu, teman satu sekolah Mark ini belum pernah terjamah. Jaehyun sudah terbiasa diteriaki _bastard_ atau panggilan cacian lainnya oleh Taeyongnya. Jadi Jaehyun akan melanjutkan ini.

Ia ingin Jihoon jadi miliknya.

Jaehyun menciumi perut Jihoon, mencari titik yang pas lalu mulai menggigitinya pelan. Lama-lama gigitan itu semakin terasa sakit bagi Jihoon. Tangannya meremas rambut Jaehyun kasar, bibir bengkaknya ia gigit melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Jaehyun berhenti, menatap karya pertama yang ia buat di tubuh Jihoon. Lalu mengecupi karya itu, berharap rasa sakitnya akan hilang.

Indra pendengaran Jaehyun menangkap suara isakan. Jaehyun kembali menatap Jihoon. Rambut keduanya berantakan. Dan Jihoon menangis.

Jaehyun merengkuh Jihoon ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat, seolah tak mengizinkan Jihoon pergi.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi." Jaehyun terus mengujarkan kalimat-kalimat penenang pada Jihoon. Jaehyun mengecupi kening Jihoon, mengelus rambutnya lembut. Tangannya yang satu melingkari pinggang Jihoon.

"Menginaplah malam ini, Jihoonie."


	3. chapter 3

**CRACK PAIR**

•

 **YANG GA SUKA CAW**

•

•

•

•

•

 **STUCK ON YOU**

•

•

•

•

•

 **JAEHYUN X JIHOON**

•

•

•

•

•

 _'Hangat,'_

Kata pertama yang terpikir oleh Jihoon ketika matanya perlahan terbuka. Sinar matahari menyoroti tangan kanan Jihoon yang meraba bagian tempat tidur di sebelahnya.

Kosong.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya pelan, berharap kejadian semalam hanya mimpi. Jihoon membalikkan badannya. Ia tidak mau menerima fakta bahwa Jaehyun meninggalkannya di pagi ha-

"Selamat pagi, _kit_ _t_ _y_."

-ri.

Jaehyun tersenyum manis. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Tepat disamping Jihoon. Ia tidak meninggalkan Jihoonnya.

Jihoon menyentuh tangan Jaehyun dengan telunjuknya, memastikan bahwa Jaehyun nyata. Jihoon lalu tertawa pelan. Bohong jika Jihoon tidak senang melihat Jaehyun;setelah Jihoon mengira ia akan dicampakkan Jaehyun.

"Aku takut, sunbae." ucap Jihoon sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Tangannya melingkari lengan kokoh Jaehyun yang mengurung tubuh kecil Jihoon.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, _kitty_?" Jaehyun mengelus lembut pipi Jihoon. Jihoon menyukainya. Ia suka ketika Jaehyun menyentuhnya.

"Jaehyun sunbae," ujar Jihoon lirih. "Ku kira ini hanya mimpi."

Jaehyun mengecup bibir Jihoon lembut.

"Bukan mimpi, kan?" Jaehyun tersenyum, Jihoon mengangguk pelan. "Mau sarapan disini, atau di meja makan bersama yang lain?"

Suasana hening seketika.

Jihoon tau. Jaehyun punya hubungan khusus dengan rekan sesama NCT-nya, Taeyong. Dunia sudah lama mengetahui itu. Jihoon juga mempunyai Jinyoung. Jihoon seharusnya tidak berada di kamar Jaehyun sekarang. Dan ia baru saja mendapat ciuman dari Jaehyun.

Apakah Jaehyun selingkuh?

Apakah berarti Jihoon juga selingkuh?

Jihoon takut.

"Aku mau pulang sunbae."

•••

"Maaf, dia tertidur pulas di _studio_. Aku tidak tau alamat dorm kalian jadi aku membawanya ke dorm kami."

Jaehyun ada di dorm Wanna One sekarang, mengembalikan ' _kitty_ 'nya. Jinyoung tengah memeluk Jihoon posesif, terlihat tidak tertarik mendengar penjelasan Jaehyun sama sekali.

" _I'm okay_ Bae, sumpah." Jihoon mengusak surai Jinyoung. "Ayo beri salam ke Jaehyun sunbae. Tidak sopan." kata Jihoon lagi seraya menyenggol perut Jinyoung.

Jinyoung melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membungkuk pada Jaehyun. "Maaf ya sunbae sudah merepotkan, uri Huni hyung memang tidak kuat tidur malam, sudah begitu memaksakan diri untuk ke stu-hmp"

Jihoon membungkam mulut Jinyoung sambil tersenyum penuh 'arti'. Ia lalu beralih ke Jaehyun.

"Terima kasih, sunbae."

"Hyung saja untukmu." Jaehyun mengelus rambut Jihoon lembut. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan hyungi, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar sampai depan, ada anak beruk yang sedang manja."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil. Kakinya terasa berat meninggalkan Jihoon. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Huni hyung, mau poppo!"

"Ih Bae jelek! Masih pagi, tau!"

Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dorm cepat-cepat.

Jaehyun... Cemburu?

•••

Taeyong ada di dorm ketika Jaehyun pulang.

Mata keduanya bertolakan ketika tidak sengaja saling bertemu. Jaehyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar suara pintu dorm yang tertutup. Taeyong pergi lagi.

"Taeyong hyung mau kemana?" tanya Mark yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Jaehyun mengendikkan bahunya, tidak ingin peduli lagi dengan Taeyong.

Toh Taeyong lebih memilih melakukan hal semaunya dibanding diatur Jaehyun.

" _Hey_ ," panggil Mark lagi. "Kalian bertengkar, bro?"

"Aku melepasnya Mark. _I'm done_."

"Dan Jihoon?"

Jaehyun menatap Mark kaget, "Jangan keras-keras! Bagaimana kau tau?"

" _Well_ , bibirnya terlihat bengkak saat meminjam handuk ke kamarku," Mark terkekeh sambil duduk di sofa. "Dia temanku, bro."

" _I'm sorry_. Aku tidak bisa menahannya Mark, bibirnya-"

"Haha, _I know it_. Laki-laki maupun perempuan akan gila hanya karena melihat bibirnya."

"Kau juga, _dude_?"

" _Hell_!" Mark menyenggol tangan Jaehyun pelan. " _He is my bestfriend bro._ _I won't do that._ "

Jaehyun jadi penasaran. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Jihoon.

"Apa saja yang kau tau tentangnya?" Jaehyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Mark. Terlihat santai namun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mendengar sesuatu tentang Jihoon.

"Dia punya kekasih," kata Mark yakin. "Jangan ganggu mereka, sebaiknya."

"Tapi aku ingin dia, Mark."

•••

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jihoon yang baru saja mengganti pakaiannya. Di ruang tamu, Jinyoung dan Daehwi terlihat sedang membereskan tas punggung besar, dan ada beberapa tas kecil juga.

"Sekolah Jinyoung mengadakan wisata," jawab Daehwi, masih asyik membereskan tas milik Jinyoung.

"Uwah, aku ikut ya Bae? Boleh ya?" Jihoon menggelayuti lengan Jinyoung riang.

"Sayang," ujar Jinyoung lembut. "Aku perginya hari ini."

"Hari ini?" Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya. Malam ini dia ada rapat pribadi dengan managernya. Lagi pula apa ada sekolah yang membuat wisata dadakan semacam ini?

"Maaf, aku lupa bilang padamu, hyung." ujar Jinyoung lagi. Jemarinya mengait jemari Jihoon. "Tidak lama kok menginapnya, aku janji."

"Terserah." Menepis tangan Jinyoung yang hendak mengelus pipinya, Jihoon memilih mengurung diri di kamar.

 _Sudah terbiasa dilupakan seperti ini, kok._

•••

Jihoon terbangun dari tidur panjangnya ketika bel berbunyi. _Hell_ , dari 10 orang di asrama ini;karena Jinyoung sedang wisata; haruskah Jihoon yang membukakan pintu?

Jihoon mengambil tisu basah dari meja ruang tamu lalu berjalan gontai ke arah pintu.

"Siapa?" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu.

"Hai, _kitty_."


	4. chapter 4

**Ini crack pair, yang gasuka caw.**

•

•

•

•

•

 **NCT's Jung Jaehyun**

•

•

•

•

•

 **Wanna One's Park Jihoon**

•

•

•

•

•

 **Stuck On You**

•

•

•

•

•

"Jaehyun hyung?"

Jihoon mengucek matanya pelan, memastikan laki-laki tinggi yang menjinjing _totebag_ di depannya ini benar-benar Jaehyun.

"Hai," Jaehyun mengacak-acak surai Jihoon. "Aku ingin meminjam kamar mandi."

Jihoon menggeser setengah badannya, mempersilahkan Jaehyun masuk.

"Pintu biru dengan hiasan _mistletoe_ ," kata Jihoon dengan nada mengantuknya.

"Nanti aku mau bicara," ucap Jaehyun sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

•••

"Jihoonie?"

Jihoon terbangun dengan wajah setengah mengantuknya, kali ini ia ketiduran di sofa. Jaehyun mengusak poni Jihoon lembut, menatapnya dengan senyum yang paling Jihoon suka.

"Hyung," Jihoon terduduk, menggelayuti lengan Jaehyun. "Aku masih mengantuk,"

"Um? Padahal hyungi mau ajak beli es krim."

"Es krim?" Jihoon sadar sesadar-sadarnya mendengar nama makanan dingin penghilang dahaga itu.

"Sini," Jaehyun merebut tissue basah dari tangan Jihoon. Jaehyun mulai mengelap wajah Jihoon, memastikan tiap jengkalnya bersih. Jihoon memejamkan matanya, merasakan jemari lembut Jaehyun di wajahnya.

"Nah, sudah," Jaehyun mengambil totebag yang tadi ia bawa. "Aku belikan ini untukmu."

Jaehyun mengangkat sebuah sweater _pink_ , lalu mensejajarkannya dengan tubuh Jihoon.

"Untukku?" Mata Jihoon berbinar. Bagaimana Jaehyun tau warna kesukaannya?

Oh Park Jihoon, tolong jangan lupakan soal hubungan Jaehyun dengan sahabatmu;Mark Lee.

Jihoon melepas piyama biru yang dipakainya. Dalaman putihnya terangkat sedikit, memperlihatkan pinggang mulusnya yang semalam sempat membuat Jaehyun- gila.

Jaehyun memakaikan sweater itu pada Jihoon. _He looks so cute_ ; _cuter and cuter_.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo." Jaehyun berdiri seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Jihoon menggeleng. "Aku belum mandi hyungi,"

Jaehyun perlahan mendekat. Mendekap tubuh yang tentu saja lebih kecil darinya itu dengan erat. Menghirup aroma manis dari lehernya, mengecupi tiap inchinya. Jihoon menggeram tertahan, tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Aku suka aromamu," kata Jaehyun sambil melepas pelukannya. Jihoon hanya menunduk malu.

Jaehyun lalu berjongkok di depan Jihoon, "Apa? Gendong?"

"Cepat, aku mau menculikmu dari hyungdeul mu."

•••

"Jihoonie, mau makan apa?"

Jaehyun dan Jihoon ada di pusatnya jajanan pinggiran sekarang. Tempatnya cukup sepi malam ini, yang berdatangan hanya lah beberapa pasangan lokal dan orang-orang tua.

"Mau es krim," jawab Jihoon riang di gendongan Jaehyun. Jaehyun menggeleng, Jihoonnya harus makan sesuatu sebelum es krim.

"Bagaimana kalau takoyaki?"

"Semalam Jisung hyung membeli 3 pack besar takoyaki, ugh."

"Baiklah, kita beli es krim." Jaehyun berjalan ke mini market terdekat.

"Hyungi traktir aku kan?" Mata Jihoon berbinar-binar melihat es krim berserakan di dalam lemari pendingin.

" _Beg for it_." Jaehyun menatap Jihoon lekat-lekat.

Jihoon mendengus kesal. Menggunakan -kkukkukkakka-nya atau winknya tidak akan mempan untuk Jaehyun.

"Hyungiii, belikan aku es krim ya~" ucap Jihoon manis sambil mengecup pipi kiri Jaehyun. Jaehyun tertawa kecil, mengusak rambut Jihoon lalu mengangguk.

 _Tetaplah seperti ini, Jihoonie._

"Tadi kau tidak pamitan dengan Jinyoung," Jaehyun membuka pembicaraan. Mereka ada di taman kecil dengan beberapa bangku dan yang dihiasi lampu taman di dekatnya.

Jihoon terlalu menikmati es krimnya sampai lupa kalau laki-laki berlesung pipi di sampingnya ini sedang asyik memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

"Dia sedang pergi," jawab Jihoon ketus. Ia kesal jika mengingat Jinyoung. Jinyoung selalu melupakan hal-hal kecil yang spesial. Seperti janji main game bersama, lupa mengenakan hoodie couple, bahkan Jinyoung hampir melupakan hari jadi mereka;kalau saja Daniel tidak mengingatkannya;tanpa Jihoon ketahui.

Es krim dan coklat benar-benar pilihan yang tepat untuk meluapkan kekesalan Jihoon. Jaehyun datang di saat yang tepat. Ia harus sangat berterima kasih kepada Jaehyun kali ini. Jaehyun sudah cukup banyak membantunya. Mulai dari cake pesanan Daehwi, ramyeon, dan hoodie manis yang sedang ia kenakan ini.

"Hyung," kata Jihoon seraya menyudahi acara memakan es krimnya. "Tutup matamu."

Jaehyun tersenyum lalu menurut. Jihoon perlahan memasang sesuatu di pergelangan tangan Jaehyun. Setelah dirasanya pas, ia memperbolehkan Jaehyun membuka matanya.

"Keren!" komentar Jaehyun melihat sebuah gelang tali berwarna hitam, sederhana tapi Jaehyun menyukainya. "Terima kasih, Hoonie."

"Um, sama-sama hyungi." Jihoon tersenyum kecil. "Tadinya itu untuk Jinyoung. Tapi ku lihat tadi tangannya sudah penuh dengan gelang couple pemberian Daehwi, huh." ujar Jihoon kesal. Jaehyun tertawa seraya memperkecil jarak mereka.

"Jadi ini bekas hm? Hyungi-nya kecewa kalau begitu." ujar Jaehyun sambil mengelus rambut Jihoon yang diterpa semilir angin malam.

" _No_! Bukan bekas, kan belum dipakai."

"Jihoonie," Jaehyun menarik pundak Jihoon semakin dekat, kepala Jihoon bersandar sempurna di dadanya. "Mendengar sesuatu?"

"Detak jantungmu," ujar Jihoon pelan. "Hyung..." Jihoon mendongak, menatap Jaehyun bingung.

"Kau merasakannya, kan?"

"Hyungi..."

"Tertarik memulainya denganku, Park Jihoon?"

•••

 **Okeh, first of all saya mau nangis dulu.**

 **HUWEEEE SAYA GA NYANGKA BANYAK YANG SUKA SAMA PAIRING INI HIKS. KAGET JUGA SAMA ISI REVIEWANNYA, SANGAT SANGAT MEMBANGKITKAN MOOD SAYA ATUH LAH TERIMAKASIH BANYAK YA :') TANPA KALIAN APA JADINYA SAYA /KECUP BASAH/**

 **Btw maafkan saya menistakan Jihun, Jihunie sayang maafin aku ya /kecup pipi jihun/ waktu pertama kali fic ini diketik saya nanya ke orang orang sekitar "APAKAH JUNG JAEHYUN TERLIHAT PEDO DISINI?"**

 **Huweee sebenernya hubungan yang terpaut dua tahun gabisa disebut pedo kan ya:' tapi karena wajah jihun terlalu baby face dan muka si bangsat jung jaehyun terlalu dewasa, jadi gitu deh... Ga maksud bikin jaehyun jadi om-om pedo sumpah -**

 **Saya harap kalian masih mau ikutin ff ini, terimakasih banyak aylapyu somat all /cipok basah/**


	5. chapter 5

**PART INI 17** **PLU** **S**

•

•

•

 **INI CRACK PAIR, YANG GASUKA CAW**

•

•

•

•

•

 **JAEHYUN X JIHOON**

•

•

•

•

•

 **STUCK ON YOU**

•

•

•

•

•

"Hyung..."

Jaehyun tengah memeluk Jihoon erat, mengecupi kening Jihoon, menghangatkan tubuh keduanya.

Jihoon melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaehyun, makin mempersempit jarak mereka. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan bibir Jaehyun di dahinya.

"Ayo pulang, hari semakin malam."

•••

Jihoon menahan tangan Jaehyun ketika Jaehyun hendak membuka pintu mobil untuknya.

"Kenapa?"

Jihoon menggeleng pelan, "Hyung, aku tidak mau pulang ke sini. Culik saja aku," jawab Jihoon lirih.

"Ada apa?" Jaehyun menatapnya lembut. Jihoon kembali menggeleng, mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Jaehyun. "Aku harus memberi kabar pada para hyungmu dulu,"

"Nanti aku bilang pada Woojin," jawab Jihoon lagi. Jaehyun tidak kuat menatap wajah memohon Jihoon, mereka pun pergi dari dorm Wanna One. Entah kemana Jaehyun akan membawa Jihoon.

"Hyung," panggil Jihoon memecah keheningan. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Tadi kau minta aku untuk menculikmu kan,"

"Hyung mau culik aku kemana?"

"Masa ada penculik yang baik pada korbannya?"

Jihoon menatap Jaehyun, "Kau baik padaku, hyung."

"Kau hanya belum tahu, Jihoonie," ujar Jaehyun seraya mengelus surai Jihoon. "Aku harap aku tidak akan menunjukkan sisi gelapku padamu."

"Aku akan jadi lilinnya kalau begitu, hyung."

"Hm?"

"Aku akan coba menerangi sisi gelapmu, hyungi."

Jaehyun tertawa pelan, " _If you think you can, then do it._ " kata Jaehyun seraya memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah basement. "Ini apartemen pribadiku, kau ku culik ke sini, _kitty_."

"Ku kira kita akan ke dorm kalian lagi,"

"Tidak bosan bertemu si _'Canada Swagger'_ itu?" Jaehyun membuka _seatbelt_ Jihoon perlahan, lalu mengacak poninya. "Di sini lebih menyenangkan, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih banyak, Jihoonie."

•••

"Apa film yang kau suka?"

Jaehyun sibuk mengotak-atik televisi dengan internet di apartemennya, sedangkan Jihoon tengah mencari referensi film yang akan mereka tonton malam ini.

"Ngg... Masha?"

Jaehyun tertawa pelan, "Apa film terakhir yang kau tonton?"

" _Fifty Shades of Grey_ ," jawab Jihoon.

Jaehyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ingin rasanya mengutuk kakak-kakak Jihoon yang membiarkan bocah ini menonton film _rated_ itu.

Jaehyun kan jadi bingung mencari topik.

"Ah-hahaha aku juga pernah menontonnya," kata Jaehyun gugup.

"Tapi aku tidak menontonnya sampai habis, waktu itu aku menonton bersama para member dan aku mengantuk jadi aku tidur duluan hyungi."

 _Syukurlah._

"Jadi, apa _point_ dari film itu hyung?"

"Tentu saja adegan seksnya." jawab Jaehyun santai.

 **Oops.**

Pipi Jihoon mulai memerah, matanya kembali sibuk pada ponselnya. Jaehyun tahu jelas bagaimana rona merah itu menjalar hingga telinganya. Ia lalu membelai pipi Jihoon.

"Jihoonie, polos sekali."

"Apa? Jihoon polos ya hyung?"

Wajah Jihoon mendekat perlahan, "Jihoon tidak sepolos yang hyungi kira,"

Jaehyun terkejut, membuat sedikit jarak antara dirinya dengan Jihoon. Jihoon perlahan mundur.

"Jihoon ingin punya _red room_ , seperti Tuan Grey." kata Jihoon sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Jaehyun. Jantung Jaehyun mulai berdebar, tidak disangkanya _kitten_ nya ini cukup submisif.

"Jihoon belum cukup umur untuk main di _red room_ ," ujar Jaehyun sambil mengelus surai Jihoon. Matanya menatap Jihoon dalam.

" _But I want it_." Jihoon membalas Jaehyun dengan tatapan penuh harap. Setan di dalam kepala Jaehyun mulai bersorak, berhasil menguasai pikiran Jaehyun.

"Hyungi tidak suka kalau _k_ _itten_ nya hyungi nakal," ujar Jaehyun lagi. "Apalagi suka membantah."

Jihoon membuka mulutnya, hendak protes. Namun melihat wajah serius Jaehyun, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Maaf menakutkanmu." Jaehyun kembali membelai pipi Jihoon.

"Miaw~"

"Jihoonie, mirip sekali dengan _kitten_ sungguhan, hyungi suka," ujar Jaehyun lembut. Pipi Jaehyun memerah, Jihoonnya sangat _cute_ , Jaehyun mulai tidak tahan.

" _Are you okay, **master**?"_

 **Shit.**

"Park Jihoon."

" _Yes, master?_ "

" _Please, dont tease me, kitty."_

"Katanya hyungi suka _kitten_ kan? _Should I call you **master** again?_"

" _No._ _I have a fetish._ " Jaehyun menggeleng. "Jangan lakukan lagi," kata Jaehyun seraya mengelus kepala belakang Jihoon.

"Atau kau akan menyesal." ujar Jaehyun lagi. Tangannya perlahan meremas rambut Jihoon.

"Menyesal atas apa, _**master**_?"

"Jihoonie." Jaehyun menarik rambut Jihoon hingga Jihoon mendongak. "Jangan main-main." kata Jaehyun lagi, ia mulai menatap leher Jihoon.

" _But I loved to play, master."_

 **Damn.**

•••

 **CIAAAAAA NUNGGUIN YA WKWK**

 **MAAPKAN AKU JIHUN, AKU SAYANG KAMU MWAH**

 **TUNGGUIN PART DEPAN, BANYAKIN LAGI REVIEWNYA BIAR AKU SEMANGAT NGETIKNYA**

 **LAPYU BEYBEH**


	6. chapter 6

**PART INI BENERAN 17 PLES PLES PLES WKWK GA PHP KOK**

•

•

•

•

•

 **SAYA GA TANGGUNG JAWAB KALO KALIAN KENAPA NAPA /WINK/**

•

•

•

•

•

 **INI CRACKPAIR, YANG GASUKA CA** **W**

•

•

•

•

•

 **JAEHYUN X JIHOON**

•

•

•

•

•

 **STUCK ON YOU**

•

•

•

•

•

' _Sedang apa aku ini?_ '

Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Jihoon. Mengutuk dirinya yang membiarkan setan memasuki dirinya hanya karena panggilan dari Jihoon.

"Hyungi marah? Astaga maafkan aku," ujar Jihoon lesu. Jaehyun hanya menggeleng lalu duduk memunggungi Jihoon.

"Hyung..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Maaf..."

Masih sama, tidak ada jawaban.

" _Please, forgive me..._ "

Jaehyun menyunggingkan 'senyum'nya perlahan. Lalu menoleh ke belakang.

" _W_ _here's my kitty?_ "

" _I'm here, master._ " jawab Jihoon seraya merangkak ke arah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengambil sesuatu dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah dengan motif api di tiap sudutnya.

"Kucing baik harusnya dilengkapi ini," Jaehyun membuka kotak tersebut, menyerahkan seutas choker hitam dan telinga kucing palsu pada Jihoon. Mata Jihoon berbinar.

 _'Kitten stuff!'_

Jihoon mematuhi Jaehyun, dengan cepat memakai benda-benda itu di tubuhnya. Setan di tubuh Jaehyun semakin memanas. Memaksa Jaehyun untuk melakukan hal yang lebih.

Jaehyun perlahan melepas piyama Jihoon;yang sebenarnya adalah milik Jaehyun namun sudah kekecilan; tubuh Jihoon terlihat sempurna, putih bersih tanpa lecet.

Menyisakan Jihoon dengan celana piyamanya, Jaehyun menarik Jihoon ke pangkuannya. Jaehyun mulai mengelus area mulus tanpa cacat Jihoon.

" _I want you, master._ "

"Aku tidak dengar." ujar Jaehyun seraya memeluk pinggang Jihoon. Jihoon menatapnya gemas, sungguh Jihoon sudah lama tidak mengatakan kalimat-kalimat sialan itu.

" _P-please... I want you, master..._ " Jihoon mulai menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menunggu _master_ nya luluh akan hal itu.

Tentu saja Jaehyun luluh.

Jaehyun mengangkat dagu Jihoon, menyatukan bibir mereka. Jihoon memejamkan matanya, menikmati pergerakan tangan Jaehyun di punggungnya.

"Nghhh,"

Tangan Jihoon mulai tidak bisa diam. Ia meremas rambut belakang Jaehyun, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jaehyun pun begitu, tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Jihoon. Bibir Jihoon benar-benar menjadi candu untuknya.

Setan dari tubuh Jaehyun telah memerintahkan sebagian kubunya untuk merasuki tubuh Jihoon. Jihoon menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan, menekan sesuatu milik Jaehyun dibawah sana. Jaehyun mengumpat dalam hati, lalu perlahan memisahkan bibir mereka.

" _I want you inside me, master."_

"Tidak secepat itu, _kitten._ _G_ _et naked in 5 seconds._ "

Jihoon bangkit dan kembali mematuh Jaehyun. Selagi Jihoon sibuk, Jaehyun mengambil sesuatu dari kotak merah laknat itu. Jaehyun tersenyum nakal, benda-benda ini masih terlihat sangat baru, karena ia belum pernah menggunakannya.

Bahkan pada Taeyong.

Jaehyun melepas bajunya, menyisakan celana jeansnya, lalu bersandar di tempat tidur, menunggu Jihoon.

Jihoon kembali merangkak menghampiri Jaehyun, seluruh tubuhnya terekspos bebas. Jaehyun senang, _kitten_ nya penurut.

" _Dare to feed me with your milk, master?_ "

 **Shit.**

Darimana anak ini mempelajari kalimat-kalimat nakal itu?

" _Not yet, Jihoonie._ " Jaehyun meraih tangan Jihoon, lalu menunjukkan sebuah dasi panjang berwarna hitam pada Jihoon. Jihoon berbinar menatap dasi itu. Jihoon merindukan permainan seperti ini.

Jaehyun mengikat kedua tangan Jihoon, lalu memastikan ikatannya tidak terlalu kencang.

" _You'll ride me hardly, right, master?_ "

Jaehyun kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Kita lihat nanti," jawab Jaehyun sambil mengecek dasi di tangan Jihoon. "Sakit tidak ikatannya?"

" _I'm okay, master._ "

" _Good._ Sekarang menungging."

Jihoon dengan cepat membalikkan badannya, memamerkan kedua belah bongkahannya pada Jaehyun.

" _Come on master, I can't wait it anymore._ "

" _Wait,_ sejak kapan _kitten_ polosku menjadi seperti ini, hm?"

 **SLAP**

Jaehyun tidak tahan untuk menampar bongkahan di depannya. Jihoon mengaduh, tubuhnya melengkung sempurna di depan Jaehyun.

"Akh! _Please masterhh,_ "

Jaehyun mengambil sesuatu lagi dari kotak merahnya, lalu merangkak ke atas tubuh Jihoon. Jaehyun memakaikan benda tersebut di mata Jihoon.

 _Blind fold._

"Jangan bersuara, oke?" pinta Jaehyun seraya menjilat telinga Jihoon. Jihoon menggigit bibirnya pelan, suara Jaehyun membuat seluruh hasratnya bangkit. Jihoon mengangguk pelan. Ini pertama kalinya ia bermain dengan _blind fold._

" _Good._ "

Jaehyun mulai menciumi tengkuk Jihoon, tangan nakalnya bermain-main di nipple Jihoon. Jihoon berusaha rileks, menikmati sentuhan Jaehyun tanpa meluncurkan suara-suara sialan dari mulutnya.

Tapi Jaehyun terlalu hebat memanjakannya.

"Ugh!"

"Peraturan, _kitty._ " peringat Jaehyun. Ia menghisap tengkuk Jihoon pelan, sambil mencubiti nipple Jihoon yang mulai keras.

" _I'm sorry._ " bisik Jihoon. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan agar suara itu tidak keluar bebas lagi.

Jaehyun memejamkan matanya, bibirnya turun ke punggung melengkung Jihoon. Tangannya berpindah, mulai menganggu _little_ Jihoon yang menggantung bebas.

Jaehyun meremasnya pelan, Jihoon mendongak, menggelengkan kepalanya. _Li_ _ttle_ Jihoonnya semakin bereaksi.

Jihoon tidak tahu sebetapa mesumnya senyuman Jaehyun sekarang.

" _Master... Touch it again, please?_ "

" _Like this?_ " kata Jaehyun seraya menaik turunkan genggaman tangannya di _little_ Jihoon. Ciumannya pada punggung Jihoon berubah menjadi gigitan-gigitan kecil. Nafas Jihoon mulai tak beraturan.

"Nghh _yesh masterh,_ " Jihoon meloloskan desahannya.

"Ssst, jangan berisik." Jaehyun mengecupi pipi Jihoon, tangannya mulai mempercepat gerakannya di _little_ Jihoon. Jihoon mendongak lagi, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hal ini.

" _I'm close I'm clos-_ "

Jaehyun ter'senyum', menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Memasang sesuatu pada _little_ Jihoon yang belum pernah Jihoon mainkan sebelumnya. Jaehyun tertawa melihat pelepasan Jihoon yang tertunda.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu 'keluar' hm?"

" _Shit! I hate you master._ "

" _Watch your mouth._ " Jaehyun meremas pinggang Jihoon kencang, memberi peringatan pada _kitty_ nya.

"Akh- ampun, _master..._ _Please..._ Lepas..."

" _No,"_ Jaehyun kembali tersenyum. " _Squishy._ " Jaehyun meremas kuat _butt_ Jihoon

"Mmmhh _pleaseh master,_ lepas..."

" _No,_ tadi katanya main, kan?"

Jaehyun menatap _butthole_ Jihoon. Terlihat rapat. Lidahnya mulai bermain di sana, tangannya menahan pinggang Jihoon.

"Mmmh,"

"Ahh-ahh _yesh_ lagi _master_ , lagi."

Lidah Jaehyun semakin gencar bermain disana. Tubuh Jihoon menggeliat hebat. Ini pertama bagi Jihoon dalam urusan _licking._

"Nyaaah- _masteeer_ gelii ahh-"

Masih sibuk dengan _hole_ Jihoon, tangannya kembali mengocok _little_ Jihoon. Jihoon menggeleng, ia benci benda yang melingkar di kemaluannya itu.

"Hhhh _master_ _please_ lepas hiks sakiit," pinta Jihoon. Jaehyun bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu lagi dari kotak merahnya.

" _No,_ Jihoonie. Kamu harus tau," Jaehyun menjilat telinga Jihoon. "Tuanmu tidak suka main lembut."

Jaehyun melesakkan _vibrator_ ke dalam _hole_ Jihoon. Jihoon terbelalak, apa keperjakaannya telah diambil oleh mainan sialan ini?

"Akhh! Sakit _master_ hiks,"

Jaehyun menggerakkan _vibrator_ tersebut kasar. Tertawa melihat reaksi Jihoon terhadap mainan barunya. Jaehyun suka melihat wajah penuh kesakitan Jihoon.

"Sakit hm?"

"Nghh pelan- _masterh_ hiks."

Tangan Jihoon mengepal kuat, ikatan sialan ini membuat tangannya tidak dapat bergerak bebas. Jihoon suka mainan barunya ini tapi- tidak dengan cincin sialan itu.

Jaehyun bangkit, melepas celana jeansnya. Ia benar-benar sesak. Ia lalu mengangkat pinggang Jihoon, menyiapkan _little_ Jaehyunnya di depan hole Jihoon yang tengah dimakan habis oleh mainan tersebut.

"Jihoonie sayang," bisik Jaehyun. "Ini 'muat' kan?"

Mata Jihoon membulat. Membayangkan dua benda masuk ke dalam _hole_ nya- bahkan oh astaga mainan itu adalah benda pertama yang bergetar di _butthole_ nya!

" _N_ _o, master, pleaseh, no, no, no, pleaseh,"_

Jaehyun menggesekan kemaluannya pada _butt_ Jihoon. Tubuh Jihoon bergetar, merasakan hangatnya benda lunak tersebut.

"Tidak mau hm?"

Sial.

Jihoon ingin benda hangat itu di dalamnya.

"Jihoonie _wants master's dick inside my tight hole..._ Hiks,"

"Tadi menolak, huh? Sejak kapan _master_ terima penolakan?"

" _I'm so sorry master... Punish me_ hiks."

Nakal. Benar-benar nakal.

Anak nakal harus dihukum.

Jaehyun melesakkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Jihoon, berbagi ruang dengan mainannya. Jaehyun menulikan telinganya ketika Jihoon menjerit keras. Jaehyun menggeram pelan, _hole_ Jihoon meremas penisnya kuat. Belum lagi dengan getaran dari mainan Jihoon. Jaehyun benar-benar sudah gila.

"Nghhh sial Jihoon,"

Penis Jaehyun semakin membesar di dalam _hole_ Jihoon. Jaehyun mencabut mainan itu, ia ingin memiliki lubang Jihoon hanya untuknya. Ia ingin memenuhi lubang Jihoon dengan penis besarnya. Ia ingin menghancurkan lubang Jihoon sekarang juga, jika kalian ingin tahu.

Namun Jaehyun masih ingin menikmati wajah kesakitan Jihoon. Rambutnya berantakan, leher putihnya siap dijamah kapan saja. Mulut Jihoon terbuka, meloloskan desahan bercampur protes atas rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

 _What a perfect timing._

Jaehyun membuat gerakan pertamanya. Tubuh Jihoon terhentak.

Sial, Jihoon menyempitkan lubangnya.

"Sssh sempit," geram Jaehyun. Tangannya meremas pinggang Jihoon kuat.

"Penisku- sakit _master_ hiks."

Jaehyun tidak mau menahannya lagi. Jaehyun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, di iringi dengan mengalirnya desahan Jihoon. Jaehyun bergerak semakin cepat, semakin kasar.

"Kyaaaaah- penuh _masterhh_ nghhh ahhh!"

" _Shit,_ jangan diketat- oh _fuck,_ "

Jihoon menjerit keras. Jaehyun menubruk _spot_ nya dengan tepat.

"Oh-yeah disitu _masterh_ tusuk lagi disituhh ahh!"

Jaehyun memperdalam tusukannya. Tidak ada ruang lagi diantara mereka. Jaehyun tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak saat mengetahui betapa nakalnya kucing kecilnya ini.

Jaehyun mempercepat gerakannya. Tangannya kembali mengocok penis Jihoon. Jihoon mengerang, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak kuat.

"Lepas, _master,_ sakith hiks,"

" _Damn you're too much tight-_ "

"Akhh! B-be-besar, _master_ nghh,"

" _Such a naughty kitten."_

Jaehyun semakin membesar. Ia ingin meledak. Jaehyun mempercepat pinggulnya, memperkasar gerakannya.

" _Masterhh_ Jihoonie _wanna pee-pee_ hiks,"

" _Together._ "

Jaehyun menghentakkan pinggulnya, membenamkan penisnya ke bagian terdalam Jihoon. Ia lalu melepas cockring di penis Jihoon.

3 kali hentakan keras dan-

"Ngh-ahh!"

" _Fuck-_ "

Cairan Jaehyun;yang Jihoon sebut susu sebelumnya; memenuhi _hole_ ketat Jihoon. Jihoon mendesah panjang, merasakan susu hangat mengalir di dalamnya.

Jaehyun memejamkan matanya. Permainan yang hebat untuk seorang pemula seperti Jihoon.

Jaehyun yakin Jihoon bukanlah pemula, tapi-

Ah sudahlah, Jaehyun terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya.

•••

 **MAMPUS GUA NGETIK APA WKWKWK ASTAGAAA PARK JIHOON MAAFKAN AKU SAYAAAANG**

 **[Buat Papah Optimus Hwang Minhyun S.Pg /?]**

 **pah maaf anakmu nulis hal nista seperti ini:)**

 **turunan ini dari papah:).g**

 **lopyu papaaah**

 **AKU SAYANG KALEAAN** **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LAGI YA SAYANGQ MWAH**


End file.
